


【贤旭】圈养

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 兔子饲养员曺圭贤x兔子金厉旭warning：假孕play，发情play，很雷，非常雷，天雷滚滚。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 16





	【贤旭】圈养

01  
曺圭贤推开客厅得大门，就看到金厉旭窝在沙发上睡得正香。柔软得胸脯随着呼吸一起一伏得，手里紧紧攥着得被子也掉了一大半在地上。曺圭贤摁亮挂在客厅墙上得壁灯，金厉旭睡得红红得小脸蛋一颤一颤得，曺圭贤恶作剧得掐了一把金厉旭，柔软得脸颊肉贴着他的手掌心。

曺圭贤的又捏了捏金厉旭脑袋上长长的，因为睡眠而耷拉下来的兔子耳朵。金厉旭被曺圭贤玩着耳朵，迷迷糊糊的要醒，好像真的是一只黏人的兔子一样，无意识的搂上曺圭贤的腰，柔软的耳朵挣脱开曺圭贤的手，把脸蛋埋进他的腰腹里。

金厉旭灼热的呼吸喷在曺圭贤的小腹上，金厉旭像是睡醒了，抬起水汪汪的眼睛看着曺圭贤，他伸手揉了一把曺圭贤立起的阴茎，兔子耳朵支楞起来，笑得傻乎乎的。

金厉旭缠着曺圭贤说，要给他生小兔子。曺圭贤将满满的精液灌进金厉旭下面那个洞里，兔子厉旭都呜咽着，捂着肚子说再也不能吃了，后面的小穴却死死的咬着曺圭贤不让他扒出去。金厉旭是只骄纵的兔子，一大半的责任都要归咎于曺圭贤，金厉旭想吃什么都给他，想要额小玩具也尽量满足他。

“厉旭怎么这么爱撒娇。”曺圭贤把金厉旭作乱的手摁了下来，把娇气的小兔子搂进怀里，看着小兔子一脸骄傲的捧着肚子，“圭圭，我要给你生小兔子。”  
曺圭贤看着金厉旭平坦的小腹，把金厉旭抱着坐到自己腿上，金厉旭柔软的小屁股抵着他的阴茎，曺圭贤往上顶了顶，看着捂着肚子说自己怀了小兔子的金厉旭又往他怀里缩了缩。

曺圭贤把金厉旭压在沙发上亲，早些时候还被金厉旭握在手里的被子早就不知道被曺圭贤扔到哪里去了，金厉旭宽大的T恤被曺圭贤撕扯开，柔软的胸脯裸露在空气里，小兔子可怜兮兮的看着曺圭贤。曺圭贤的亲吻不管不顾的落下来，曺圭贤的吻落在金厉旭的耳朵上，毛茸茸的耳朵被曺圭贤叼在嘴里，曺圭贤舔舐着小兔子柔软的毛发，金厉旭闭着眼睛，眼角挂着眼泪，他一面瑟缩着不让曺圭贤继续动作，一面又把自己的耳朵往曺圭贤嘴里送。

金厉旭眼里噙着泪，他可怜巴巴的捂着肚子，控诉明明自己已经被曺圭贤灌得一肚子都是他的精液，他的肚子里已经有小兔子了，曺圭贤还要欺负他，连他的耳朵都舔湿了。

假孕其实也不错，能收获香香软软会撒娇的兔子金厉旭。

最后曺圭贤也没舍得压着金厉旭做到底，小兔子一双眼睛含着泪，委委屈屈的看着他，曺圭贤摸了摸小兔子被他舔湿的耳朵，认命的从沙发上爬起来去冲冷水澡。

02  
金厉旭是被热醒的，兔子的发情期来的又凶又猛，等他惊醒的时候屁股下面的水已经浸湿了内裤。金厉旭趴在床上，他腿软的爬不起来，手指顺着股缝找到穴口，揉了两下就钻了进去，后穴又湿又热，金厉旭的脑袋埋在枕头里，太热了，金厉旭把被子踹下了床，平时都是曺圭贤替他做这些，替他算着时间，金厉旭脑袋被情潮冲的混沌一片，两根手指在后穴不着要领的冲刺，金厉旭找不到自己的敏感点，任何抚慰都像是隔靴搔痒，痛苦又欢愉，他急得眼泪都要掉下来，嘴里无意识的念着曺圭贤的名字。

金厉旭挣扎着爬起来，从抽屉里翻出来曺圭贤给他买的玩具，金厉旭作为兔子最喜欢的胡萝卜，他从床上翻了个身，仰躺着大张着腿，被情热困住的后穴迎了上来，后穴的软肉不管不顾的吸附着冰凉的柱体，越来越粗的柱体撑的他后穴发胀，一大根东西埋在他的内里，金厉旭又有了被重新填满的感觉，他握着遥控器，有样学样的学着和曺圭贤做爱的那些前戏，震动棒强烈的震感爽的全身敏感的小兔子咬着枕头，两条腿颤抖着射了出来，乳白的精液弄脏了床单，金厉旭呜呜咽咽的哭，他想念曺圭贤的怀抱。

曺圭贤醒来的时候看到的就是这么一个场景，屁股后面含着根胡萝卜按摩棒的小兔子，眼泪汪汪的扑在自己的身上，嘴里还含着自己的阴茎。曺圭贤眼睛都还没睁开，阴茎就被小兔子含进嘴里，全身高热的小兔子口腔里也是湿热的，曺圭贤还没能从床上爬起来就被金厉旭一个深喉逼的又重新倒了回去，金厉旭的口腔里又湿又热，小兔子抬着眼睛看他，他从未给曺圭贤做过口活，无师自通一般讨好着曺圭贤，他用一双圆钝的眼睛看着曺圭贤，兔子耳朵支了起来。

“好孩子，灵九。”曺圭贤摸着金厉旭毛茸茸的脑袋。

金厉旭得了表扬，嘴上做的更卖力了，他含着曺圭贤的阴茎，尽力把他往更深的地方吞，他的舌头舔过曺圭贤的马眼，像是吃到好吃的东西不肯放手的小动物，执拗的舔弄着，含不住的柱身就用两只手撸动着，金厉旭的屁股湿的一塌糊涂，肠液混合着他推进去的一大堆润滑剂，按摩棒都堵不住他身体里的水，顺着按摩棒漏了下来，金厉旭呜咽了几句，他腮帮子含的酸痛，曺圭贤一点没有要射精的样子，小兔子抬起头委屈的看曺圭贤，曺圭贤被小兔子舔的舒服，双手撑着床沿喘气，一低头就看到小兔子的表情。

金厉旭咬着曺圭贤的阴茎，曺圭贤在他嘴里射出来的时候他来不及躲，金厉旭硬说自己怀了曺圭贤的小兔子，不让曺圭贤和自己做爱，曺圭贤白稠的精液全部灌进了小兔子的嘴里，金厉旭被迫把精液咽了下去，急匆匆的把曺圭贤的阴茎吐出来捂着嘴咳嗽。

曺圭贤可怜又好笑的把笨兔子抱进怀里，把他塞进屁股里含了半天的胡萝卜按摩棒抽了出来，食髓知味的肠肉也被带了出来，曺圭贤的阴茎抵着金厉旭的穴口，金厉旭被情欲折磨的眼泪糊了一脸，这会儿被曺圭贤抱着，肉乎乎的脸蛋蹭在曺圭贤的胸口。

“厉旭，乖孩子，这会儿不护着你的小兔子了？”曺圭贤捏着金厉旭的小肚子，换来金厉旭含糊不清的呜咽，金厉旭难受的脑子已经一片浆糊，他那还顾得上怀孕或者肚子里的小兔子，他只想要曺圭贤赶紧操进来，把他狠狠的贯穿，最好再射他一肚子的精液，再怀上一只小兔子。

金厉旭撅着屁股，他被曺圭贤抱在怀里，软着腰，尽力的撑起自己的身子，把已经被玩的柔软的小穴对准曺圭贤的阴茎，金厉旭顾不得护着肚子，他一股脑的做到底，又撑着曺圭贤的肩膀，每一下都进的又深又恨，金厉旭恍惚间觉的曺圭贤的阴茎要将他捅个对穿，他软着身子趴在曺圭贤的怀里，清脆的嗓音里染上了情欲，变得软糯，他趴在曺圭贤的耳边，求他快点操翻自己，求他更深的捅进来。

小兔子不知天高地厚的在曺圭贤的精神线上作乱，曺圭贤把金厉旭放在床上，分开他的双腿，他知道金厉旭这只兔子能吃进去更多，也知道曺圭贤能摸清金厉旭身上每一个敏感点，他每一下撞得又深又重，每一下都撞进小兔子的敏感点。金厉旭被曺圭贤逼的眼泪不停的掉，爽的手指都蜷缩着，后穴也瑟缩着，曺圭贤滚烫的阴茎在他体内不停的冲撞，被快感支配的身体除了迎合做不出任何反应，他尖叫着射了出来，体内的酥麻感扩散到了全身。

“厉旭，好乖。”曺圭贤看着高潮过后的小兔子，坏心眼的摸上了他柔软的胸部，被曺圭贤好吃好喝供着的小兔子，胸脯上也长了一层软肉，“不是怀孕了吗，能分泌出奶水吗。”金厉旭被曺圭贤的问题问的满脸潮红，尚未褪去的情欲，身体里还叫嚣着不满。

曺圭贤的舌尖舔舐着金厉旭的乳头，舌尖在乳尖的周围啃咬，牙齿叼起他的乳珠，小心翼翼的啃噬，胸口酥酥麻麻的感觉，异样的感觉扩散到全身，金厉旭呻吟着要去推开曺圭贤，被操得开花的小兔子怎么推的开曺圭贤，他另一只手揉搓着金厉旭另一个乳头，仿佛真的能从小兔子的一对乳头里吸出奶水。

小兔子被含着乳头，他眼泪汪汪的，曺圭贤埋在他身体里的阴茎又开始抽查，他被曺圭贤玩的像一只玩具兔子，瘫软在床上，曺圭贤不停的往他的敏感点上撞，他只能眼泪流的一塌糊涂，不停的呻吟求曺圭贤放过他，后穴却食髓知味的缠上去，极力挽留着曺圭贤，他挣扎着要曺圭贤抱他。

最终他被曺圭贤搂回了怀里，曺圭贤的精液灌了他满满一肚子。小兔子捂着自己的肚子，平坦的小腹里灌满了曺圭贤的精液。他满足的缩在曺圭贤的怀里，情潮渐渐的退了下去，他像是一只破布娃娃一样，被曺圭贤抱在怀里，两只兔耳朵也耷拉了下来，他迷迷糊糊的靠着曺圭贤的胸口，屁股后面被曺圭贤操得一塌糊涂，体液和精液都混在一起，他累极了，只想抱着曺圭贤，安心的在曺圭贤的怀里好好睡一觉。

“圭圭，将我圈养吧。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 不是很建议铁血受妈观看……看也可以，不要追杀举报我一切好说……


End file.
